Death Shall Die
by x-Lunar-Ecplise-x
Summary: Alice Brandon has beent through alot. First, her mother dies, her father disappears, her sister's murdered, and her brother gets hit by a car. She looks, seems and acts normal, but this 16 year old girl isn't what she is. She seems to be...haunted. R&R x


**A/N: Well hello to anyone thats reading this. Well, I kind of based this story on my friend, Lila, but sadly she doesn't have fanfic. Technically, she is Alice in my story. And me, of course, is her best friend Lacey. Bella and Rosalie are based on our other friends :3 But her boyfriend is Jasper. ;) R&R I'm jealous, and I made the story.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Twilight. However, if I did, Alice and Jasper would be the main characters. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>~Alice P.O.V.~<strong>

Tap...tap...tap...

When you hear tapping in the middle of the night, usually you'd think it's you prince charming, coming to save you from your horrible life. And sometimes it is.

But not with me. It was the sound of regret echoing in my brain, the sound of tears hitting my pillow, the sound of tissues constantly being thrown on the floor. A death in the family is not something easy to get over, it's not like you lost a toy that you can buy again. It's like losing a part of you. A part of you heart. A part of your life. Especially when that important part of you is your brother.

The last thing I had said to my brother before he left for work, was, 'I hate you,'. But I hadn't meant it. And then he got hit by a car on the way. I felt like the world was ending, knowing that was the last thing he heard me say. He was the only thing I had left, and now he was gone. Just like that.

A pair of arms wrapped around me. A pair that wasn't my own, but my bestfriend Lacey's. She sat there, just holding my head to her shoulder, not caring that my tears were soaking into her favourite blouse. She held me while I cried, not talking, not moving, just sitting with me.

"If I hadn't have said that then I'd feel at least a tiny bit better." My voice cracked. I blamed myself for his death, I blamed myself for saying that. It was my fault after all.

Lacey said nothing, she just looked at me and smiled, wiping away another tear. She stood up, and marched over to my closet. I didnt bother to watch. I held my face in my hands, just crying on the floor. Then I felt several pieces of material fall on my head. I reached up. And grabbed none other, than my favourite grey butterfly shirt.  
>Lacey smiled at me.<p>

"Come on, get dressed. We, are going out." She said. Her eyes told me not to argue. I sniffed, and nodded. Lacey left the room, allowing me to change. I ran my hand over my top, tears brimming in my eyes as I remembered the day I bought it.

_"Ali, do ya think this will make me look sexy?" Alex asked, holding up a slutty lacey g-string. I laughed at my brother._

_"Oh yeah, the chicks will be falling for ya then." I hung it back up._

_"Come ooooonnnn, this is boringggg. " He pouted chilidishly, "can't we go look at something other than clothes?"_

_"No, I need to find something to where for my date tonight."_

_He sighed dramatically, "fine, I'll go look over there for something." He went over to another rack, while I continued to look through the pile of dresses._

_I sighed. Nothing. Absolutely nothing._

_"Alice! Alice! Ali, Ali, Alice, Alley-cat, Alice, Ali-bear-"_

_"What!"_

_"What about this?" He held up a dark grey shirt. The sleeves were off the shoulder and ended at the elbows, it was a flowy shirt, with a black butterfly on the front._

_"It's perfect."_

But now it wasn't. It was painful to look at. It made me cry. I threw it across the room, rushing to grab another shirt. A plain, black tank top.  
>After dressing myself in a black tank-top, black high-waisted shorts, and a pair of flats, I ran a hand through my hair.<p>

Just at that moment, Lacey walked in. She looked at my shirt, and raised a brow. I shook my head, telling her to leave it. My hair was still soft, but messy. I didn't mind though, it was always messy. Unless I spiked it out.

I grabbed a black cardigan.

"Ali, it's too hot outside for tha-" I didnt let her finish. I had torn off on sleeve of the cardigan, making it like a t-shirt sleeve. I did the same with the other. "...Okay. Anyways, grab your purse, sunnies, and your handbag, 'cause babe-" she looked at me in the eyes, "we're gonna have a ball."

We both knew I didnt want to go, but I didnt want to drag her down from her happiness. I was already doing that to everyone. And I didn't want to, not anymore. I shoved my purse in my black handbag and slung it over my shoulder. Placing my sunnies on my head, I smiled and said,

"Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, I don't like this myself, because it's me reliving my friends lif****e in a story. I feel like crying. This is everything she went through.  
>Just wait until you read the next chapters, if you compare your life to hers, you would feel like the luckiest person that your not her, trust me.<strong>

Anyways leave a review!

~xoxo~


End file.
